Ohagi!
by Puzu
Summary: 2 tahun telah berlalu, dan setelah 2 hari yang lalu aku mengalahkan Yuto, Kuranashi beraksi. Aku harus mengalahkannya, aku ingin bertemu dengan Benio!
1. chapter 1

Ohagi!

"Rokuro!"

kudengar suara seorang perempuan melengking tepat disamping telingaku.

"Tidak perlu berteriak kan bisa!" jawabku sewot.

"Kalau tidak berteriak, kau tidak akan mendengarnya." jawabnya dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Ya, ya terserahmu." aku menjawabnya dengan malas. Akan repot kalau aku berdebat dengannya. Yang anehnya lagi, perempuan itu malah tersenyum ketika mendengar jawabannku.

Sial! Senyumnya sangat manis! Batinku.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Rokuro, kau pergi ke pulau sendirian, sedangkan aku, disini terdiam dan kesepian!" Tapi senyuman manis tersebut digantikan dengan senyuman mematikan yang membuat hatiku sakit.

"Tunggu Benio! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!"

"Hahaha! Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengambil kakimu!"

" TIDAAAK!"

Aku terbangun! Nafasku tersengal-sengal.

Huft.. untung cuma mimpi. Kulihat disamping tempat tidurku, kinako sedang tertidur dengan lelap.

"Benar juga, aku sekarang sedang berada di pulau, dirumah klan Adashino yang dulu. (tetapi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi kediamanku)"

Maafkan aku Benio. Maaf. Tunggulah. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang.

"Eh. Kau sudah bangun, Rokuro?" suara cempreng menjijikan terdengar dari telingaku sebelah kanan.

"Pagi, Kinako, alias kucing cerewet."

"Apa katamuuuuuu! Aku ini adalah Kinako, shikigami pro milik Benio-sama kau tahu! jangan meremehkanku!"

"Ya, ya aku tahu!"

Aku bangun dengan malas. Dua hari yang lalu, aku baru saja mengalahkan Yuto, kakak Benio. Dan sekarang aku sedang menunggi konfirmasi dari hentai pantsu otoko, (baca : Arima-sama) untuk kembali ke Narukami.

"Hei kau Rokuro, cepatlah mandi dan segeralah pergi ke kediaman Arima-sama." celoteh Kinako.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu!"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas. Ingin segera aku pulang menuju rumah kami, maksudku, rumah pemberian Arima untuk kami, bertemu kembali dengan Benio.

Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat hentai pantsu otoko, tampaknya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Sebelumnya, aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar suara menjijikannya.

"Hai.. Enmadou Rokuro-kun. Bagaimana tidurmuuuu..."

"Hentikan pemakaian nada menjijikan mu itu, Arima-sama"

"Kamu jahat banget, deh. Selain itu Rokuro-kun, Aku memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk sekedar hai saja." wajah Arima-sama berubah 180 derajat. Wajahnya serius menunjukkan urat marah dipelipisnya.

"Kau tahu, walaupun Ijika Yuto telah kau kalahkan, Kuranashi si Basara, memanfaatkan kesempatan kematian Yuto dengan membuat rencana. Kemarin malam aku melakukan ramalan. Dan dia kembali berencana untuk membuka titik naga."

"Titik Naga kau bilang?!" Tanyaku kepada si rambut biru alias Arima-sama.

"Ya, aku tahu ini berat tapi, bantulah para Juuni Tensho untuk menutup titik naga. Saat ini aku telah membagi Juuni Tensho dalam dua orang. Sekarang, yang masih sendirian, adalah Unomiya Tenma, dan Ikaruga Shimon-kun. Karena Tenma-san dapat melakukannya sendirian, aku minta kau pergi dengan Shimon-kun. Jagalah dia ketika dia sedang menutup titik naga. Apa kau bisa?"

Aku menelan ludah, " Baiklah! Aku mengerti Arima-sama." ...

Yeeeyyy! Part 1 udah selesai. ini adalah fanfictionku yang pertama. Malu banget soalnya agak gajeee. Awalnya pengen Rokubeni, tapi karena darah pertarunganku tidak dapat dihentikan (lah elah alay amat) jadinya malah menjerumus ke action. Berikan komennya dan tanggapan kalian setelah membaca ini yaa... part selanjutnya akan kulanjutkan.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti Arima-sama! Akan ku laksanakan!" jawabku mantap.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, kalau kau masih merasa kurang enak badan, beritahu Shimon-kun. Sebenarnya aku tidak berhak untuk menyuruhmu untuk nelakukan misi berbahaya, tugasku adalah untuk memastikan agar _sousei no onmyouji_ tetap hidup dan tidak terluka. Maafkan aku Rokuro-kun." Tidak disangka, Arima-sama membungkuk kepadaku.

"K-Kau tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu. Berdirilah, itu memalukan. Lagipula, aku tidak mau berdiam diri saja. Kekuatanku bisa tumpul kalau aku hanya diam saja." Dia tersenyum, tiba-tiba dia berteriak,

"Oh! Hai Shimon-kun!"

Seorang cowok dengan rambut spiky berwarna ungu tersebut, memasuki ruangan dengan membawa tas besar berisi pedang kesayangannya.

Dengan nada sombongnya, dia mendekatiku . "Lagakmu sudah besar ya, mentang-mentang sudah mengalahkan Ijika Yuto, kau kira kau sudah hebat."

"Haaa!? Kau mau mengajakku berantem?!!" jawabku tak kalah sewot.

"Merepotkan, ayo kita langsung saja ke tempat perkiraan titik naga selanjutnya."

"Ha? Sekarang? Yoshhh! Dimana lokasinya?"

Shimon tersenyum, "Pelabuhan Oimi, tempat kau pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di pulau Tsuchimikado."

"Oke!"

"Itterashaii..."

"Hentikan nada itu, Arima-sama"

-Pukul10:12-

Ditengah perjalanan, kami melewati kediaman Ritsu, Amawaka. Terlintas dibenakku soal Mayura,

"Ne.. Shimon."

"Hmm.. Kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum licik, "Bagaimana kemajuanmu dengan Mayura?"

Dalam sekejap, wajah Shimon berubah merah, semerah kepiting rebus, ia segera menutupi mulutnya dengan syalnya,

"K-k-k-ke-kem-kemajuan, maksudmu?"

"Ya, ampun kau ini mudah sekali ditebak. Siapapun yang melihat kalian berdua, sudah pasti tahu apa yang terjadi, dia bahkan memanggilmu dengan nama depan, kalian selalu latihan berdua, kau bahkan pernah terjebak dipulau kecil untuk latihan bersama Mayura, hanya berdua. Kau ini lucu sekali ya, Shimon, ternyata kau seorang tsun--Awww! Sakit tahu!" Pukulan keras mendarat di kepalaku.

"Mulutmu itu menjengkelkan! Aku ini tidak tsundere kau mengerti!"

Semakin Shimon membantahnya, semakin aku ingin menggodanya,

"Hehe, tapi kau suka kannn dengan Mayura?"

Shimon tampak berpikir sejenak, wajahnya berubah serius,

"Menurutmu, ketika kau melihat seseorang, dan seseorang tersebut terlihat berkilau, apakah itu namanya suka?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin kehilangan orang tersebut?"

Shimon mengangguk

"Ya ampun, kau ini salah satu Juuni Tensho, kau kuat soal pertarungan, tapi, masalah begini kau sangat lemah! Ya iyalah itu namanya suka!"

Wajah Shimon segera merah padam,

"A-a-ak-aku tidak suka dengan Mayura. titik!"

"Heheheh dasar tsundere! Lagipula, memangnya tadi kau sedang membicarakan Mayura ya?? Dia terlihat berkilau dimatamu! Woo-Woo"

"Damare! Aku tidak tsundere! Siaalll! Ah! Kita sudah sampai!"

Aku segera berhenti menggoda Shimon, titik naga itu berada tepat diatas sebuah kapal, tampaknya akan susah untuk menyegelnya, ukuran titik naga tersebut terbilang besar,

"Lubangnya cukup besar, tapi..." ujar Shimon, tampaknya ia melihat hal-hal yang janggal,

Aku pun segera menyadari hal janggal tersebut, "tidak ada _kegare_ sama sekali!"

"Baguslah, ayo kita segera segel titik naganya,"

Aku mengangguk, segera aku menggapai ikat pinggang khusus jimat yang kupunya, kubuka, dan...

"AAAARRGGHH! Aku lupa bawa jimatku!"

Shimon hanya menggeleng melihatku,

"Kau ini memang cerboh!"

"Apa boleh buat, Kinako tadi marah-marah, sih aku jadi buru-buru!"

"Tak kusangka, ternyata sousei itu ceroboh~"

Aku dan Shimon segera menoleh keasal suara, tanpa disangka seorang Basara muncul,

"Tampaknya ini akan menjadi jamuan yang lezat," ujar si Basara

"Siapa kau!?" Teriakku,

"Aku? Namaku Moro, Yoroshiku,"

Hiyaaaaah! Part 2 akhirnya selesai, akhirnya sudah mulai masuk inti ceritaa, tapi part ini malahan nyengol-nyenggol Shimayu. Kirim komentar dan tanggapannya, ya~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Pukul 10:14-

"Huft, kupikir kau sangat kuat,ternyata biasa saja."

Shimon mendecak, "diam kau, jangan sok-sok merasa kau baru saja melawannya, kau bawa jimat saja tidak! Dari tadi, aku sajalah yang melawannya!"

"Gomeenn~" aku tersenyum minta maaf.

"Kau, kurang ajar kau Juuni Tensho! Dasar kau rendahan!" Erang si Kegare

"HAH?!" Shimon melotot, "kalau begitu rasakanlah pukulan orang rendahan ini!"

BUAK!

Shimon memukulnya tepat di pipi nya,

"Haha! Sayang sekali! Yang kalah sebenarnya disini adalah kalian!"

"Apa!!"

Aku dan Shimon reflek menoleh kebelakang, sebuah kegare yang besar muncul, dia sudah siap untuk menerkam kami, waktu kami untuk menyiapkan jurus sudah tidak sempat.

Disaat kami sedang dalam keadaan genting , seorang laki-laki dengan jubah yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya datang dan mengalahkan kegare tersebut dengan sekali serang, dengan pedang gandanya yang berkilau.

"Cih, bala bantuan ya?" Perlahan-lahan tubuh kegare tersebut menghilang seperti serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Aku dan Shimon yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam,

Hening beberapa saat.

"Anu... kau siapa?" Tanya shimon memecah keheningan.

Orang tersebut hanya diam, malahan dia kabur meninggalkan kami berdua,

"Apa-apaan orang ituuuu!!!" omelku, dasar tidak sopan!

Shimon kembali mendecak, "sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kediaman Arima-sama, kita harus melaporkan perkelahian kita dengan basara tadi. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan menyegel titik naga itu."

"Yosh. Ayo kita pergi."

-Pukul 10:50-

"Shimon, setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran,

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, saat ini Arima-sama belum ada menyuruhku untuk kesuatu tempat, mungkin aku akan jalan-jalan saja,"

Aku tersenyum licik, "jangan-jangan kau mau mencari Mayura?"

Wajah Shimon kembali merah padam, "Tidak! Tidak akan!" jawab Shimon sewot, diapun segera berjalan cepat meninggalkanku.

 _Aku harus ngapain sekarang?_ batinku,

"Ah sudahlah, aku pulang saja, makan masakan Kinako. Aku harus istirahat untuk sekolah besok." Ternyata bala bantuan tadi hanya untuk hari itu saja, karena saat itu, onmoyouji tingkat tinggi yang lagi senggang hanya aku saja.

-Keesokan harinya-

Aku berjalan dengan gontai. Rasanya malas sekali sekolah, aku masih belum puas mengalahkan para kegare sialan itu! Aku merasa seperti zombi, berjalan-jalan sempoyongan seperti orang gila. Sangking ngantuknya aku sampai tidak sadar ada orang didepanku.

BRUKKK!!

"Aduh ma--, Arisu! kau sudah pulang!"

Laki-laki kecil didepanku itu langsung mendongak dan melihatku dengam mata berbinar,

"Rokuroo!! Ha! Kemarin kau mengataiku aku tidak akan berhasil dengan jurusku, kan?! Ha! Kau lihat jurusku ini!"

Tiba-tiba Arisu mengeluarkan sebuah jimat, jimat itu berwarna kuning, dengan tulisan kaligrafi berwarna merah,

"Uwaaa! Tunggu, jangan disekolah, waktu pulang saja ya dicobanya,"ujarku. Tampaknya jimat itu akan sedikit berbahaya.

Arisu melemas "Yaaahh, janji ya pas pulang!" Aku mengangguk.

Akhir-akhir ini, Arisu banyak latihan, dia berkembang dengan sangat pesat, yah walaupun aku masih lebih hebat dari dia. Tali semangatnya lah yang membuatku kagum. Walaupun sampai sekarang ia masih belum diakui oleh hentai pantsu otoko, dia tidak menyerah, melihatnya berkelakukan seperti itu, aku jadi ingin punya adik.

"Oh! Shimon, Mayura!" Kulihat dua pasang kekasih (segera. Mungkin) itu berjalan berdua,

"Yo Rokuro, hari ini kau diasuruh oleh Arima-sama untuk sekolah ha?"

Aku mengangguk, "ya, padahal aku malas, sih sekolah."

Pukulan mantap mendarat di kepalaku,

"Dasar pemalas, kau tidak boleh begitu, Rokuro-kun!"

"Aw! Mayura, pukulanmu boleh juga ya, padaha--"

DUMM!

Suara dentuman yang besar tiba-tiba terdengar dari dekat, kadar miasma tiba-tiba menyebar.

Kami berempat segera menuju sumber suara,

"Kyaa! Apa itu?!" Teriak salah seorang anak perempuan sambil menunjuk keatas,

"Itu! titik naga!!! Dan lagi itu ukuran yang besar!"

huehuehue, chapter 3. rencana sih pengen lebih panjang, tapi ini sudah memasuki anti klimaks, identitas laki laki berjubah itu, adalah *beep* yak! sekian! keep waiting buat chap selanjutnya, kritik dan saran sangat membantu, arigato~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Itu lubang naga! Dan ukurannya sangat besar!"

Tak sampai satu detik, seorang basara muncul dengan cepat.

"Para manusia sialan! Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Kuranashi, basara terkuat diduna magano!"

Sontak seisi tempat terdiam, _Kuranashi dia bilang_ , batinku.

Kedatangan Kuranashi mengundang keributan diantara mereka. Kalau begini terus, tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Aku segera mengambil tindakan,

"Shimon, buatlah Kekkai untuk murid-murid yang lain!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan coba melawannya,"

Shimon terkesiap, "Kau gila! Dia itu basara terkuat,"

Aku tersenyum, "Jujur aku sendiri belum tentu bisa mengalahlannya, tapi aku akan membeli waktu untuk juuni tensho. Mayura, beri tahu juuni tensho soal ini, aku dan Arisu akan mencoba menahannya, Shimon akan mempertahankan kekkai. Cepatlah bergerak."

"Baik!" jawab mereka serentak

Gadis tadi yang berteriak, tiba-tiba mencolekku,

"Anoo... Rokuro-kun, kau kan dari kelas 10, kelas terendah, memangnya kau bisa apa?"

"Bicara apa kau, aku ini sousei no onmyouji lho, selama ini aku tidak bisa bertarung, ya karena tangan kananku disegel oleh hent-- maksudko, Arima-sama."

Gadis itu terdiam. Setelah kutelaah, suaraku sangat besar, sampai-sampai seluruh ruangan melihatku dengan tatapan menjijikkan, disaat genting begini masih sempatnya mereka bersikap seperti itu. Ah! Sudahlah aku tak peduli lagi.

"Sensou Genpu : Homura!"

"Fufufu, Sousei no Onmyouji, kau mau bertarung dengan ku, ah aku lupa kau saat ini bukan sousei." Seru Kuranashi,

aku menghela napas, "ya mau bagaimana lagi, itulah takdir seorang onmyouji."

Sebuah dinding tipis berwana hijau mengelilingi kami bertiga : Aku, Arisu dan Kuranashi. Akan berbahaya untuk yang lain jika tidak dipasang kekkai.

"Rokuro, sisanya aku serahkan kepadamu!" seru Shimon

"Ya! _Baiklah! Ayo mulai Arisu_ "

"Baik! Ini saat yang bagus untuk menunjukkan jurusku yang baru, lihatlah!"

Arisu kembali menguarkan jimatnya yang baru, sekaligus sebuah pisau kecil.

Dan dia berteriak, " _Katana Kangatari!"_

Iapun melemparkan jimatnya keudara, dan memasukkan pisau kecil itu kejimatnya.

Luar biasa, dari pisau yang hanya sepanjang 10 senti menjadi sepanjang 90 senti.

"Gimana keren kan?" Tanya Arisu percaya diri,

"Yaah... not bad lah. Oke aku jelaskan strategi kita, mari kita gunakan sistem switch!" jelasku, yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap Arisu.

"Aku akan memulai serangannya, lalu kalau kau bisa menyerang dari jarak jauh, bantu aku, begitupun sebaliknya aku."

"Baik!"

Aku segera mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melompat,

"GOLD SMASH!"

"Sayang sekali serangan lemah ini tak akan membuatku luka sedikitpun," ujarnya smabil menahan seranganku dengan tangannya.

"Benarkah? Haha rasakan ini, _Bakufu_!" (bakufu:ledakan)

Jebakan yang kusiapkan tampaknya berjalan mulus, asap kabut memenuhi ruangan,

"Switch!" Teriakku sebagai aba-aba untuk Arisu,

"Baiklah! giliranku bersinar!"

Arisu segera mengeluarkan jimat lain, " _Haraetamae, Kiometamae Katana Kangatari : Jiyuu no Katana!" (arti: bershikan, sucikan, Katana Kangatari : Katana yang bebas)_

Aku terkesiap, "Wow!" Pedang yang dipakai nya berubah warna menjadi merah,

"Hehe, kaget? kenapa kuberi nama _Jiyuu no Katana_ , karena katana ini bebas berubah bentuk sesuai dengan emosi diriku, dan sekarang aku sedang bersemangat, maka dia berubah menjadi warna merah, jurusnya pun akan berbeda-beda tiap emosi, Aku mulai ya, _Haraetamae, Kiometamae, Jiyuu no Katana, Hangeki! Kyukyuniyoritsuyo!"_

Setelah mantap ia mengucapkannya, muncul sinar merah di depan Arisu, membentuk pola arah mata angin, lalu dengan kecepatan cahaya, pedang Arisu membelah tubuh Kuranashi, tapi Kuranashi juga tidak lemah, ia segera menghindar, hanya saja lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, hanya sekitar 4 senti.

"Wow, kau anak Tsuchimikado ya? Wajar kau kuat, kau pasti telah melewati latihan sparta supaya kau layak menjadi kepala onmyouji selanjutnya."

"Salah! Aku latihan atas kehendakku sendiri, itu supaya aku bisa mengalahkanmmu!"

Asap-asap berwarna biru muncul, lecutan api terdengar, pedang Arisu berubah warna, menjadi biru, biru itu tandanya bahwa ia sedang marah.

" _Haraetamae! Kiyometamae,_ _Katana no Kangatari: Tasogare!"_

Kali ini sebuah lecutan berwarna biru menyeruaki pedangnya, dan lecutan biru itu membentuk tombak biru yang sangat indah,

"Majulah! Tasogare!" Teriakknya, lalu tombak biru utu meluncur menuju Kuranashi, dan menusukunya dengan mudah!

"Wuoooh, kau bisa juga Arisu!"

Tapi tanpa disangka, Kuranashi yang tertusuk itu hanya _bunshin_ nya saja.

Dari belakang Arisu dia muncul tiba-tiba dan hendak menyerang Arisu.

Segera aku berteriak, "Arisu! _Switch!"_

Waktu yang kupunya tidak cukup, aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya ketempat Arisu,

dissaat-saat yang genting, seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam kemarin muncul.

Dengan pedang gandanya yang khas dia melukai tangan Kuranashi, untuk menghambat gerakannya.

 _Wow dia sangat keren dan hebat!_ batinku.

Cowok itu segera mendarat didepanku, sampai-sampai jubahnya terbuka karena diterpa angin.

Demi Neptunus, yang muncul bukanlah seorang laki-laki, tapi malah seorang perempuan,

"Ti-Ti-Tidak mu-mungkin!"

"Apa maksudmu tidak mungkin?" jawab si jubah,

"B-BE-BENIO!"

HIYAAAAHHH! Akhirnyaaa, chap 4 selese, akhirnya ketemu juga dengan Benioo. Mohon maaf bila ada typo, atau ada kesalahan dalam menulis tulisan jepangnya, soalnya sebagian cuma denger-denger kata-katanya dari animenya, jadi nggak akurat T_T. Kritik dan saran sangat diterimaa, mohon komentarnya yaa, :).


End file.
